This invention relates generally to the field of electronic talking books. More particularly, this invention relates to an electronic talking picture device which interacts with the reader based upon options selected by the reader. The interactive talking picture machine of the present invention is well suited for young children who enjoy having stories told to them from picture books.
Prior art electronic books which can talk are known in the field. However, such prior art books having high voice and sound quality are relatively expensive. In addition, prior art talking books do not interact with the reader. Also, prior art talking book machines are not programmable to allow the reader (i.e., child) to interact with the unfolding story. While there have been advances and improvements in the field of electronic talking books, there continues to be a need for new and improved electronic talking books which more closely resemble actual live story telling, are low cost like non-talking books, allow the reader more interaction with the story telling machine and provide the reader with more personal input in making the story characters speak, or in the case of animals making appropriate sounds. Additionally, control over the story line and outcome of the story is also desired as well as having the ability to help develop memory retention by asking questions and checking the answers.